The One With the Sponge Bath
by TexasBrat
Summary: 3rd Season AU. Set shortly after "The One With the Flashback." After being left behind by the other four, Chandler and Rachel have a dinner that turns into something more. Not for loyal RossRachel or MonicaChandler fans. Review please.


**Summary: AU. Set sometime after "The One with the Flashback". Mix Chinese dinner, a few drinks, a few memories with a unique offer, and who knows what will follow. Chandler / Rachel. Rating R for sexual antics and some limited language. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither the rights to any of the characters nor any copyrights to the music, but I do own a copy of the "Ultimate Yanni" album.**

She was pissed. "You think they would have waited for us. It's Friday night. Our get-together night. The game doesn't start until 8:30. But no, no, not this time, they went ahead and left without us. Probably Ross wanted to get a foam finger. Well, I know where that finger is going when they get back. And trust me, it won't be a sunny place."

Rachel scolded as they walked into Apartment 20. Just Chandler and her. Both had to work late, and were hoping to go to the basketball game with the others, but neither got off on time. "Well, at least I have one friend here to sit around with." Slamming the apartment door, she took off her shoes, one obviously shorter than the other and threw them into her room.

"Plus we have some good Chinese cuisine tonight." Chandler replied. Rachel rolled her eyes at that response. "I know. I know. Stupid computer crash."

"Stupid Emily. Called in sick again. Bet you your last dollar the bitch wasn't sick. She probably was just horny again and couldn't wait for a few hours to get laid." Rachel then took off her apron and threw it on the counter by the phone.

"Well, I would take the bet, but my last dollar went with Joey to the game. Can you spare me your last dollar?"

Rachel shook her head and groaned as she sat down at the table.

A few moments later, they were eating their Chinese dinners and drinking wine coolers for Rachel, beer for Chandler.

"Tell me how was your day at the office." Rachel asked.

"Same-o, same-o. The WENUS was not computing out right for some absurd reason. Couldn't figure it out for the longest time. Once we did and just as we keyed it in, then the computer system crashed as we were just about to submit and call it a week. Had to redo it again. How was your day at the coffeehouse?" Chandler asked over his Rainbow Fried Rice.

"Terrible. On top of Emily not coming in, Gunther was acting like he was a lost sick puppy, following me around everywhere. I couldn't get any work done, got even less in tips than my previous worst day. And I worked 10 hours. My feet are sore." Rachel pouted. "Then he turned around and accidentally knocked me in the back of my shoulders with a hot pot of coffee..." as she took another bite of her Sweet and Sour Chicken.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Pretty bad. I think he left a bruise. Not sure yet. He said he was sorry like about a hundred times, but I swear he must have a one-track mind. Then, my heel, the one on my shoe, broke, I twisted my ankle and I spent the rest of the day limping around, looking like a fool, I probably got the few tips I did get out of pity and nothing more."

"That explains the gimp." Chandler said as Rachel threw a piece of chicken at him. "Lousy day indeed. Well, I could offer to give you a massage...that is if you want." Chandler offered.

"You would?" Rachel seemed surprised by the offer, and flattered as well. She couldn't hide a small smile coming from her lips. "I mean...uh...sure...isn't that Phoebe's specialty..." Rachel squirmed and fidgeted semi-excited, and then suddenly knocked over her dinner plate, spilling hot fried rice and chicken down on her upper legs and miniskirt. "Crap!! OUCH! Oh my God. This burns..." as she brushed off the food back onto her plate, but suddenly knocked over her wine cooler, spilling that on top of the food and her as well.

"Well, sorry. Let me help." Chandler rushes over and wipes off the food and wine off Rachel's thighs. Chandler scoots back, embarrassed that he has touched her thighs, but Rachel blushes shyly. "I hope I didn't offend..."

"No, you didn't. You did the nice thing." Rachel smiles. "But there goes my dinner. Well now, I have to take a bath on top of everything else. So help me, can't anything go right today?"

"Well...um...maybe something good will come out of it." Chandler smirked.

"Perhaps. You know...that scooting back of yours kind of reminds me of some guy I saw about three or four years back. It was that night when I was with Mindy showing off my engagement ring, one year before I left Barry at the altar; we went out to have a drink or two that night...I made some comment about wanting a last fling before I married. Gee, I must have been drunk that night. I vaguely remember something about..." Rachel recalled.

"About you wanting to sleep with the next guy that walked up to you?" Chandler filled in.

"Yes." Rachel stops; surprised he was right. "How did you know?"

Chandler shrugs.

"And this cute guy comes up looking for his ball...hmm...then I saw Monica with him. Wait a second...was it you that was playing pool that night with Monica at the bar?" Rachel asked.

"Uh.... no.... oh...." Chandler fidgets.

".... My...God. It was you." Rachel realizes. "You. Chandler. Why didn't you say something before?"

"Yes, it was me. But I.... uh.... I.... oh crap." Chandler continues to fidget.

"Well, can I share something with you." Rachel says with a shy smile on her face.

"Uh...sure...but then I need to tell you something as well." Chandler is still fidgeting, just not as much.

"You were hot that night, Chandler. Far better looking than Barry ever could be. I couldn't help think about it...I mean you. After we left, I was driving home with Mindy that night. And I couldn't get you out of my mind. I missed my turn three times. I wanted you badly. I was dreaming the whole night that you and I ..."

"Yes..."

"No, I shouldn't tell you..."

"What? That we made out on the pool table?"

"WHAT? YOU SICK, SICK MAN!!" Rachel went from loving to furious in a split second. She hit Chandler in the arm with her fist.  
  
"OW!! Well, I was just kidding...uh...no...wait a second. I am not kidding." Rachel looked at him surprisingly as Chandler continued. "That night, I wanted you as well. I dreamed all night and for a month straight that you and I did...well, uh, you know.... that...."

"The horizontal mambo...RIGHT?" Rachel sneered as she hit him again.

"No...that we made love. You were exotic, undeniably beautiful then...as you are now. I saw you and I wanted...I realized that I didn't want to just have one night of sex with you; I wanted you forever. I wanted to make sweet love with you. If all I could have wanted that one moment was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, if nothing else, but just to be with you. Even if all we just did was cud-cud-cuddle and hold each other tight all night long, every night for the rest of our lives." Chandler spoke as if humanity was basing its survival on the two of them and what happened next.

Her anger dissipated as Rachel's heart simply melted. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. From Chandler, of all people. Not Ross. Not Barry. Surely not Paolo. Chandler. No one had ever said anything like this. A slight tear fell down her cheek. Butterflies felt like they were multiplying in her stomach as she cleared her throat. Trying to remain somewhat composed Rachel then spoke, "So, I need to go take a bath...you might want to clean things up."

"Can I give you a sponge bath?" Chandler asked, as if it were a dying request.

"What?"

"A sponge bath. You know, a sponge. Water. Soap. No bathtub. Candles. Music. They're not going to be back for a while."

"You ever give Janice one?"

"No. She always claimed to have some allergy to sponges."

"Well, I don't have one. It is a very interesting offer. I take you up on that, but I must insist I wear shorts and a sports bra."

"Ok. As you wish." Chandler replied, and then realized what he just agreed to do as she stepped out to her room. He smacked himself upside the head.

A few moments later, they were in the living room. A red and gold comforter with a lion in the middle was spread out across the floor, and a few vanilla candles were lit in and around the room. A bucket of warm water, a natural sponge and a bottle of vanilla body soap were sitting next to the comforter. Rachel wearing a pair of black shorts that resembled Army styled PT shorts and a white sports bra. Chandler was wearing his exercise pants and a Giants football jersey, pretty much what he wore earlier while eating.

"Ready for your sponge bath, mademoiselle?" Chandler asked.

"Si, Si." Rachel replied.

"That's Spanish. I was speaking French."

"Oh...ok...yes, then."

Music was playing. From her collection of Yanni's music, specifically her "Ultimate Yanni"album, a song called _Nice to Meet You_. Rachel smiled, recognizing the romantic aspect of this artist's music. The memories of that night in the bar were coming back to her. How she had wanted that night. A night almost long forgotten but now remembered. Rachel then laid down on her stomach and Chandler began to wash her feet, slowly and delicately, first the bottoms of her feet, which were aching from the long day she had. Chandler was intentionally delicate, cautious, as he washed each and every one of her toes separately. He began to rub her feet, which generated a small giggle out of Rachel, but also a small moan.

"Oh Chandler...I didn't know you were this good." Rachel moaned.

"Thanks."

Chandler continued to massage her feet and lightly kissed them. She giggled more and he smiled. She couldn't believe he was doing this. The butterflies grew in her stomach. Was she getting turned on, she asked herself? Part of her said yes, but she tried to hide those feelings that until earlier were long suppressed.

Suppressing them wasn't working anymore.

He laid down her feet and began to work on her ankles and lower legs. Soft, smooth and delicate skin he felt like in his dreams of that moment previously lost to the night but now found as he washed both of them, and she just smiled more, feeling more relaxed by the minute. He reached her kneecaps and began to wash the backside of them, and lightly tickled her left knee, which caused Rachel to squirm and laugh a little louder than before. Chandler smiled as he had found a sensitive spot in her, and he continued to tickle her, which caused her to squirm even more, and Rachel couldn't stop laughing. She realized he was playing around. Another song began to play, _In the Mirror_.

"Stop, he he...that, he he he...." Rachel begged, but inside she knew she didn't want him to stop at all.

"Ok." Chandler sulked, and began to work the back of her right knee, which was actually more ticklish then her left one. Rachel just couldn't stop him this time; he kept on tickling her until she was out of breath. She began to cough, trying to breathe.

"Are you all right?" Chandler worried.

"Yes, you silly goose. I am fine. I will be fine." Rachel answered as she took another sip from her black cherry wine cooler. "Get back to my bath."

"Yes, mi lady." Chandler nodded. Rachel winked at that comment, while Chandler began to work her upper legs and thighs. She was well toned, and he knew that. He admired that part of her. In fact, he admired her totally. He was trying hard not to act on his instincts, but as with her, it wasn't working. He noticed his pants getting a little tighter. He tried to ignore it. As he worked, Chandler paid particular attention to the area that was burned by the hot food, softly washing it, not too rough, and not too fast. Rachel began to moan again. He worked on the inside of her thighs, which drew a small gasp from Rachel.

"Oh. You are so delicate."

"Only for you," he responded.

She smiled seductively. He then began to wash her back, working on it softly from her waistline, and going up, washing her down with the soft sponge, and as he reached her shoulders, he saw a slight discolor on her left one.

"Yes, Gunther did leave a bruise." Chandler observed.

"Well, yeah, the klutz...ouch...what are you doing?" Rachel replied.

Chandler had begun to massage her aching shoulders. Like his work so far, it was delicate, but focused on the bruise. She began to yelp, but realized he was trying to work out the pain. She began to totally relax, when she noticed that he lightly began to kiss them. She almost felt like she was in heaven, but she sighed in slight despair when he began to work on her arms and hands, first her left one, leaving soft kisses on the length of her arms, and when he reached her hands, he had gently kissed her palms and each of her fingers. Rachel was getting turned on. Her hormones were beginning to rage inside. She was portraying herself as very relaxed and let out another small moan.

"Will you turn over now, so I can continue?" Chandler asked politely, but yet sweetly.

Rachel obliged and turned over, laying on her back now. He began again on her belly, washing delicately her tummy, not too hard, but with a soft, careful circle. He knelt down and gave her a small kiss on her belly button. Rachel felt like she was in the mists of heaven and wanted more.

"You remember when I said I was thinking of you on the way home?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. You said you wanted me back then. But that was more than three years ago..." Chandler answered.

Rachel put her fingers on Chandler's lips, as if to tell him to be quiet. "Well. I was just thinking...about the time you saw me after my shower..."

Chandler nodded but another flashback took root in his mind. He remembered seeing her breasts, or "boobies" as he called them back then. That moment had created a great deal of chaos. He had tried to forget that moment, as beautiful as it was, but it was now flooding back to him as the song _Desire _played.

At that moment, Rachel sat up and took off her sports bra, releasing her two medium sized, yet very beautiful breasts. Chandler's mouth dropped in shock. She took in her left hand Chandler's right hand and put it on her left breast. Chandler squirmed this time, but Rachel held his hand still against her. He was quivering, shaking, as tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Oh...my...GOD!" Chandler was shaking as if his life was running away from him. Rachel took her right hand and held his face, as a tear began to stream down his cheek. What he wasn't noticing was the bulge growing in his pants because of the butterflies that ran in his stomach.

"It's ok, Chandler. I want you to wash them too." Rachel seductively spoke.

"But I...I.... want.... to..." Chandler was shaking. Rachel nodded as if she knew what he wanted to do. What he wanted to do for the past three, almost four years.

"Go ahead." Rachel spoke softly into his ear.

At that moment, Chandler dropped the sponge and it fell on Rachel's lap. He lowered his head and kissed her breast. Rachel kissed his hair and began to run her fingers through his soft dark hair. Chandler kissed her breast again, and this time she moaned as he began to wrap his mouth around her breast, using his tongue to tease her nipple. She moaned again as he playfully began to bat her nipple with his tongue. He then looked up and she looked at his eyes. He looked at hers, and then they shared a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her very closely against him, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her with a fire from deep within his own soul, burning long and hard, and she replied with equal fire in her kiss. She parted his lips with her tongue and they explored each other's mouths with a fever, finding that each wanted what the other was offering. Then they broke the kiss.

"I want you now, Chandler..." Rachel cried.

"I want you too, Rachel." Chandler answered.

Rachel got onto Chandler's lap and then they kissed passionately again. But it was shorter this time, as Chandler broke from her lips and began to trail kisses up and down her neck, while at the same time; his hands held on and delicately squeezed her breasts. She began to moan as she ruffled her hands into his hair.

The music changed again. _Reflections of Passion_. He continued to kiss her more and his lips began to work downward towards her breasts. He held her right breast with his hand as he kissed her left one, from top to bottom, seemingly ignoring her hardened nipple. Then he went back to the center of her left breast, and began to suck her nipple, eliciting a gentle moan from Rachel. She wanted more, and he knew it. He continued to massage her right one and suddenly in one fluid motion, switched breasts, and began to kiss and suck at her right breast. She was moaning louder by the second as he now massaged the left one. She played with his hair as he continued to tease and torture her, switching back and forth between her breasts, sucking her nipples as if it were his last meal.

Then he stopped. She looked at him with a sense of confusion. He looked down at her shorts, and then back up at her. She stood up then and nodded. He reached for the waistband to her shorts and began to slowly pull them off. As he did, she moaned and whimpered as if to ask for more. He pulled off her shorts, exposing her wet white lace panties. He reached inside them with a single finger, and began to massage her vagina. She moaned as he continued and then suddenly cried when he took a second finger and inserted it into her. She was in ecstasy was begging him to continue.

He stopped again, and she looked as if she lost everything. He smiled and pulled down her panties, exposing her fresh-shaven vagina. He pulled her then down, and began to massage her area again. She moaned as he continued to massage her, now using two fingers inside her and she was going slowly wild. Then Chandler laid her down and lowered his lips down to her sex, and as he was inserting his fingers in and out of her, he began to lick her as well, which caused Rachel not only to moan, but she now began calling his name, at first quietly and then louder as he continued. She was lost in exotic pleasure, but at the same time, a little sad that she was not returning the favor. Chandler kept thrusting his fingers inside her and she slowly began to realize that she was going to have an orgasm. She began to shake and quiver with excitement. Her body began to tense up rapidly and she was screaming for more, and suddenly he took out his fingers and began to eat her inside and out. He reached up and held her breasts with his hands. She now was going wild with excitement and was losing control.... she was about to explode.

"Chandler...oh yes...Chandler...OH...MY...YES!! CHANDLER!! OH GOD, I AM COMING, YES!! CHANDLER!!" Rachel yelled as she exploded into an unbelievable orgasm. She never had felt anything like it before and she about just passed out from her body's reaction to what he had done. Her juices flowed out of her and Chandler drank them up like the sweet nectar of the gods. He looked up and Rachel was totally drenched in sweat, but a huge smile on her face said it all. She was well above cloud nine, and totally lost in her blissful joy. Tears flowed from her eyes. Tears of happiness once lost, now found. Tears of love long held back, but now released.

Chandler looked up at her, with an evil little smirk on his face. Rachel was in pure ecstasy, trying to catch her breath. He kissed her delicately on her folds as he rose, trailing kisses up her body and not leaving anything uncovered by his kisses, he went all the way up, giving a pair of suckles to her hard nipples, to a giggle from Rachel. She looked at him and knew he had brought out a side of her she never had felt before. But at the same time, she wanted to even the score. He noticed the tears and a painful face took over the smirk he had earlier.

"Did I hurt you?" Chandler cringed.

"No. You didn't. Oh wow. That was incredible. That was beyond incredible." Rachel said as she wiped her eyes. "I never have felt anything like that. God, Chandler, you were great. But remember, I...want...you...too."

And suddenly, with renewed strength, Rachel pushed Chandler down to the comforter. She began to kiss him as well, and suddenly, with no warning, ripped off his jersey like it was a string.

"Hey! That was my Lawrence Taylor jersey!"  
  
Rachel grinned sensually. "You won't worry about it when we are done here." And she began to kiss his body, taking into her hands his chest and she teased him back from earlier by kissing his nipples, which brought out a small moan from him. He moaned and she got down to his exercise pants. She pulled them down with a fever and noticed he had not been wearing any underwear as his penis stood hard.

"Someone was being neglected, I see." Rachel said. "Someone is a very bad boy."

Another song began to play. _Butterfly Dance_. Chandler nodded and then moaned as Rachel kissed the tip of his hard-on. Then she took in her mouth the top of his penis and began to suck on him hard. She took in her mouth about three-quarters of his hard-on and began to suck on him, going up and down, eliciting a series of moans and shudders out of him. She went up and down, her mouth covering as much of his member as possible, and he groaned loudly. He then realized she had laid her body across his, and her sweet yet still very wet folds was on his shoulders. He reached over and once again, put two fingers in her pussy. She was too busy sucking on his member to notice at first, but she began to moan in tandem with him, even though she had him in her mouth, and as she sucked up and down, he continued to finger her good. They were both going crazy and moaning loudly when Rachel stopped and turned her head. She smiled and he smiled back, not knowing what she wanted.

She got up and he began to sit up but she pushed him onto the couch. _Keys of Imagination _played. His hard-on was standing tall, and she walked over and straddled him. She grabbed hold of his penis and slowly pushed her wet pussy onto him until she had him all inside her. She began to thrust up and down the length of his member, slowly building up as each of them began to call out the other's name.

"Yes, Chandler, oh God. Oh, yes!! This is so good. Yes! Fuck me!"

"Rachel, Gods...Rachel, yes.... you're so sexy."

"Suck my nipples, Chandler! Yes! Yes!"

She kept going up and down his cock in a steady rhythm, allowing her G-spot to be touched deep inside by his hard-on, driving her wild with lust. Chandler grabbed hold of her breasts and was squeezing them good, then sucking on her nipples, which further enticed Rachel as they continued to gain momentum and they were building to a climax. She was getting tighter and he could feel it, as she cried out his name.

"Yes. Oh yes, Chandler, ... Chandler...OH GOD CHANDLER! I AM ABOUT TO COME!" Rachel screamed.

"Oh yes, Rachel! RACHEL!! ME TOO!" Chandler yelled.

"YES, CHANDLER, MAKE ME COME!"

"OH GOD! RACHEL!"  
  
Suddenly, Rachel screamed out in total bliss as she arched her back.

"CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

He then called her name.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!!!!"

His own orgasm soon followed hers, spilling his own nectar of life deep into her after her second explosive orgasm. They then collapsed onto the couch, both drenched with sweat; Rachel was on top of Chandler, as they shared another kiss. He pulled up the comforter over them both, and kissed her forehead as he did.  
  
"I love you Rachel Green." Chandler said softly.

"I love you too, Chandler Bing." Rachel replied. "We are going to have to do that more often, you know."

"More like finish the first one." he smiled at her. Rachel smiled back and nodded her head.

"Maybe I give you one too." Rachel said wickedly to a smiling Chandler.

The rediscovered lovers shared one more long kiss as covered their bodies up except their heads in what had been Monica's favorite comforter and began to drift off to sleep as the music ended. As they closed their eyes, the front door unlocked. Monica, Joey, Phoebe and Ross (with his Knicks Foam Finger) walked in talking about the game when Monica noticed what appeared to be Rachel and Chandler sleeping. She smiled. She didn't want to wake them.

"Shssshh.... hey, basketball fans, let's go to the 'Perk' and get a late night latte." Monica said.

Phoebe, Joey and Ross agreed and started to head back out the door.

"Aren't you coming too, Mon?" Ross asked.

"Shortly, bro. I be there in a second, just going to leave them a note."

As the other three stepped out, Monica was writing a note. She took it over to the Griffyndor comforter, where Chandler and Rachel seemed to lay sleeping underneath. She looked down and noticed the position Rachel and Chandler were in. Monica thought it was sweet, two friends seemingly holding each other. Good friends. Monica was content with that.

Suddenly, Monica noticed a faint smell, not of the vanilla candles still burning around the new lovebirds, but another smell. The smell of recently finished sex. Realizing what had transpired, Monica Geller then screamed out loud.

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

**The end. **

**A/N: Rainbow Fried Rice is Fried Rice with Beef, Chicken, Shrimp, Pork, and Ham mixed with eggs, peas and carrots and some green onions. Review please! The story by the way, review the story, not the food! By the way, it isn't British Emily! God no! **


End file.
